Brothers, not lovers
by Disney Syndulla
Summary: There is a peaceful balance between all fanfictioneers. Those who write K, K plus, T, M, and MA. They all leave each other alone and get along, until the M and MA writers come to take that freedom away from us! Its up to two young authors and the characters in their fandom to restore order, and restore it they shall. (Co-written with RainingStarWars)(cover by Shorelle)
1. Chapter 1

**Because you know you're a fanfiction author when you start writing about fanfiction.**

 **Looks like I'm back with another story, but this time I'm not alone! I am co-writing this with the amazing, awesomesauce, bro-bro fluff loving author: RAININGSTARWARS! *action music in background* so CHECK OUT HER STORIES! (Seriously guys, they're amazing and I'm secretly jealous of her talent so shhhhhh~)**

 **ENJOY! And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Oh, and just a disclaimer: We are not trying to offend anyone with this story! If you've written a M rate story, good for you! We're just talking about a certain kind of M rate...we think you get the idea**

* * *

"Oh, what about this idea?" Rain said, turning her laptop to face Disney. The other girl looked up from her iPad, raising an eyebrow as she did so. Rain watched and smiled as her friend read over the few lines on the screen. "So I thought, 'what if Luke had seen Han being tortured on Bespin when he was with Yoda?', and I started with this! I could get some wonderful brotherly moments in a fanfiction like this." Disney smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes! All of the bro-bro fluffiness! You should totally post that!" she squealed, grabbing her own face in amazement. "I don't know what I want to write next, but it shall include so much fluff you will die!" Disney turned back to her screen, a humorous face of deep thought apparent. Rain chuckled and turned to her own laptop, typing away again. She was just to the point where Luke sees Han when Leia came striding into the room.

"And what are you two doing up so late?" she asked, standing over the girls. Rain smiled up at the princess, her blue eyes flashing with realization. It _was_ very late, but the friends could not tell with space being the only thing outside their window on the _Millennium Falcon_.

"Writing." Rain answered, then looked back at the computer. Leia smiled.

"Ah, I see. About what?" she asked.

"BRO-BRO FLUFF!" Disney screamed, wrapping her arms around a pillow and rolling back on the bed. Leia and Rain laughed at the girl, but stopped when they heard footsteps and a familiar voice.

"Nothin' about us, right?" they all turned to see Han and Luke standing in the doorway, smiling at the three ladies. Rain smiled, blushing slightly, and shrugged. Han rolled his eyes. "Well, at least ya don't make us act out the stuff like those Han and Luke shippers do. That's just awful." Luke shuddered.

"And disgusting. Last time I checked, I didn't end up in a relationship." he sighed. Han snorted. Leia smiled and walked over to Han, placing a kiss on his cheek. "And last time _I_ checked, Han belonged to _me_. Not my twin brother." Han and Luke laughed, as did Rain and Disney.

"EXACTLY!" Disney shouted, rolling on the bed again. "It's brothers, not lovers!" and everyone laughed.

"I sure hope so." Leia smiled. After a few more jokes and snide remarks, everyone grew tired. Han, Leia, and Luke returned to their quarters as Disney and Rain both settled into their own beds. They joked for a moment about their fanfics, but eventually fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nnnuuuggghhhh," Making her normal morning noise, Disney rose from her bed and stretched. Glancing over at Rain, she saw the author sitting up on her bed, typing away at her laptop, already dressed in her normal T-shirt and jeans. Rubbing sleep from her face, Disney playfully rolled her eyes and went over to her own dresser.

A few minutes later, the pair walked out of their quarters and into the kitchen area of the _Falcon._ Giving Artoo a pat on the dome, Rain turned to Leia who was already nursing a cup of caff. Grabbing a Jogan fruit, Rain popped it in her mouth as Disney threw a hot chocolate packet into the mixer.

"Where are Han and Luke?" Rain asked through a mouth of fruit. Leia frowned and set her mug in the counter.

"I'm not really sure," The princess answered. "I'll check their cabins." She set off down the hallway, leaving the girls alone in the kitchen. Rain accepted a mug of hot chocolate from Disney as they waited for the princess's return. After a few seconds of silence, Disney placed her mug next to Leia's.

"I'll be right back, these floors are freezing." She quickly scooted off back to the cabin to grab a pair of socks.

Rain went back to her own mug, but almost chocked on her drink when Disney gave a shrill: _"Rain!"_

Racing into the cabin, Rain grabbed Disney's arm. They were standing by the window, and Disney was staring at something outside. Her voice was barely a whisper and Rain had to strain her ears to hear.

"Weren't we in deep space? Nothing around us but stars?"

Confused, Rain looked out the window...

Only to be greeted with a feild of astroids.

* * *

Rain stared out the window.

Astroids. _Everywhere._

Nobody was piloting the ship last night, so how had they gotten here? Rain shook her head of the many possibilities that popped into her head -each one more unlikley than the last.

"Maybe we floated out here." She reasoned. Biting her lip, Disney concidered this for a moment, before glancing back out the window and seeing something carved into an asteroid. Squinting, she tried making out what was written on the space rock.

"Eht...erutam...tentcon...sretirw?"

Rain raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you don't need your eyes checked? How could that possibly say-oh wow." She saw the asteroid too. Mouthing the words over and over, she pondered on what it might mean.

"Wait..." Disney said suddenly, stopping Rain from her train of thoughts. "What if it's a code or something?"

Rain's eyes widened. "It could be spelled backwards..." Both girls looked at each other in horror and said simultaneously:

"The Mature Content Writers!"

* * *

Leia was deeply concerned. Disney and Rain had told Leia what they had found: the asteroids; the message. She thought they had left all this trouble behind after the Empire.

Apparently not.

The authors told Leia of their plan and she had to admit, it was pretty good except for one thing...

"Where do I fit into this plan of yours?"

Rain and Disney exchanged nervous looks.

"Well, um," Disney said flusteredly. "Not to sound rude but..."

"You don't." Rain finished. Leia blinked.

"What?"

Disney gave Rain a look that clearly said _Help_.

"Well, you see, if a Mature Writer get their hands on you, who knows what could happen." Rain explained.

"The worst thing they can do to us is flame," Disney added. "But we know how to ignore the flames."

Slowly, Leia nodded her head. "I understand. But I won't just sit here and wait for you, I want to help!" Both girls smiled: The rebellious spirit never did leave the Princess of Alderaan.

"If we take along scanners and a comm, you can help guide us through their base." Rain said confidently. Leia nodded, ready to play her part.

Disney took a deep breath. "Let's do this."

* * *

 **(Just incase anyone was wondering, hot chocolate is canon! Luke's addicted to the stuff XD)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, here we are." Leia said as she helped Chewie fly the _Falcon_ towards the Mature Content Writers' ship. Rain stared out the window, shuddering as they approached the fleet. She could already feel the NSFW from her position.

"I really hate this place." she mumbled, rubbing her hand down her face. Disney nodded and sighed.

"So do I. It's so gross!" she agreed. Leia smiled at the girls, but watched the fleet ahead nervously.

"Do you have those er... _Fanfictions_ you're supposedly supposed to give to them?" the Princess asked as they stopped at the docking bay. The door opened, allowing Rain and Disney exit onto the MCW's ship. They turned and Rain nodded at Leia.

"Yes. Don't worry, Leia, we'll rescue Han and Luke. Once we have them, just make sure Chewie is ready to get us out okay?" the writer comforted. Leia nodded wearily at the girls as they walked away. Disney nudged Rain, looking concerned.

"How do we know they won't check the stories?" she asked worriedly. "If they find out we aren't really delivering Han x Luke fanfics, then who knows what they'll do to us!" Rain just shrugged.

"Don't worry. They will just be happy to get some new fanfics. They won't check." she confirmed. Soon they reached a desk. Sitting at the desk was a young woman. She had long almond hair pulled up into a messy ponytail on the side of her head. She was chewing gum as her green eyes rolled over an old magazine.

The friends stood there awkwardly for a few moments as the girl did not acknowledge them in the slightest. Eventually, Rain brushed back a few locks of her curly blonde hair and cleared her thoat. Finally, the girl behind the desk looked up at them lazily. "What?" she asked hoarsly.

"Uh, we just needed to, uh, deliver some new... Fanfics?" Disney stuttered, staring at her feet. The girl popped her gum, looking to Rain. She grabbed and book and started flipping through it slowly.

"What category?" she sighed, stopping on a page and looking back up at them. Rain grasped at the package in her arms and flipped it over nervously. She stumbled slightly, but quickly regained her composure.

"Uh... Luke slash Han?" she hesitated. Suddenly, the girl's head perked up. She spit her gum in a can on the desk and scribbled onto the paper, starting to smile.

"Wow, that was fast!" she said, astonished. She pulled out a package and popped another piece of gum into her mouth. The lady offered Rain and Disney a piece, but they politely declined. "I can't believe they finished the new chapters so quickly! The H/L section is in Wing B. Better hurry back there! Han and Luke will _love_ to read them!" Rain and Disney shot each other frantic glances before nodding at the girl thankfully.

"Thank you!" Rain said as they turned and ran down the hall. Disney started laughing. She held her face in her hands as more giggles escaped her mouth.

"It was _that_ easy? That was too easy!" she cackled, Rain finally joining in with her outburst. The girls rushed towards the place their friends were held captive, laughing happily. From down the hall, a head suddenly peeked and watched them run.

The figure turned away, pulling up a walkie-talkie to their face. "M3 to M1. We found them. Send backup immediately."


	4. Chapter 4

Disney and Rain hurried down the hallway, still snickering. A camera followed their movements, a small red light on the top of it flickering on and off.

"Okay, okay," Rain said, breathless from laughing. "We need to focus." The author pulled out her comm. "Leia, are you there?" No one answered. "Leia, do you read?" Silence. Confused, Rain bit her bittom lip. "Comm must be down. Look's like we'll have to find them on our own."

Disney nodded. She looked around for any kind of sign as to where Wing B was. Seeing another author walk past a few feet away, she ran off before Rain could stop her.

"Excuse me!" Disney called out. The other author turned, revealing a pale face and jet black hair underneath a dark purple cloak. She smiled.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where Wing B is?" Disney gestured to Rain, who was trying to signal Disney to cut it out without looking suspicious. "We're supposed to be delivering Han slash Luke fanfics." The mysterious girl smiled.

"Of course. Follow me," She led the friends down the hall to their right, until the lights grew dimmer, the air grew staler, and the hallway floor uneven. The small group entered a rather large room, the faded letters above them read "Wing-" The other letter was too faded to read. The sound of rusty metal clanking together echoed around them as convaytor belts moved along, dumping discarded fanfics into a deep pit. Rain covered her nose as a pungent smell wafted up from an ominous looking shaft built into the wall.

Disney looked around. This place was actually better than she had thought. She had pictured a Mustafar type room, with cages full of innocent characters. Albeit, she had a bit of an imagination, but something was still off...

There was no sign of Han or Luke.

"Um..." Rain bit her lip nervously. "Where are Han and Luke?"

Their guide cackled. "Wow, you two really _are_ naïve! Did you honestly think we wouldn't recognize the _Falcon_? And your plan was too easy to guess. In fact, we have reinforcements on their way to take care of the Wookie and the Princess _right now_."

Disney's breath hitched. "No...no way..." She muttered under her breath. Disney and Rain looked at each other fearfully. The girl cackled evilly again, and snapped her fingers.

That was the last thing the pair saw before blacking out.

* * *

"Ow..." Rain shook her head, attempting to get rid of the ringing noise in her ears. She glanced around her: She was tied to a metal pole sticking up from the floor. Her wrists were bound and shackled behind her. She heard a grumbling sound behind her.

"Stupid mature writers...think they're so powerful..."

"Disney!" Rain gasped. "Oh, thank goodness. Are you okay."

Disney snorted. "I was about to ask you the same thing." She pulled at the restraints. "I can't believe we got captured." The young author sounded almost ashamed.

"Hey," Rain said in the most confident voice she could muster. "We can figure this out. We just have to find Han and Luke and make our get away."

"But what about those reinforcements?" Disney asked. Rain thought about that for a moment before answering.

"I'm sure they were just bluffing. There can't be _that_ many Han x Luke shippers."

Disney muttered something under her breath that sounded like _"You'd be surprised."_

Rain wiggled her hands around until she could partly reach her back pocket. "Just...need to...reach..the comm...and warn...Leia." She managed to grap the comm link and turn it on.

"Leia," She said, bending her head as close as she could to her fist. "Leia come in." The princess's voice came over the link.

"Rain? Disney? Are you there? Are you alright?" Rain sighed with relief. _Now_ the comm was working!

"Yeah, we're totally fine." Disney said sarcastically. "We're just chilling here, handcuffed to a pole."

Leia was silent for a moment before asking, "Disney...was that sarcasm again? It's kinda hard to tell over a comm link." Disney widened her eyes.

"Me? Sarcastic? No, couldn't be. I am much too dim witted to grasp the quaint subtleties of such potent mockery."

Rain could pratically hear Leia roll her eyes."Where are you guys? There are a ton of other writers at the docking bay and it's all Chewie and I can do to keep them out, what happened?"

Rain sighed. She hated giving bad news. "It was a trap, they knew we'd come for Han and Luke. Disney and I are cuffed to a pole, there's nothing we can do."

The girls heard Leia sigh on the other end. Then there was a sudden, sharp banging sound and then all they heard was static.

"Leia, Leia!" Rain cried, but no one heard. "Blast." She cursed.

"Rain," Disney said slowly. The author in question looked over her shoulder. Disney was staring across the dimly litted room, where something was glinting only a few feet away. Rain squinted.

"Is that..."

Disney smiled. "The key."

Rain raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Disney blushed. "It's our only hope," She said defensively.

Rain just shook her head."When we get out of this, we are going to work on your plot writing skills."

Disney simply shrunched up her nose and playfully stuck her tounge out at her friend. "Well _you're_ breaking the fourth wall." She pointed out. Rain jabbed the other girl with her elbow.

"Only because you did it first!"

Disney sighed. "Whatever, we'll just have this conversation back on the _Falcon_. It'll be the perfect way to annoy Han, Luke and Leia." Rain considered this for a moment before nodding and setting her focus back on they key.

"Can you reach it?" Rain asked. Even in the darkness, she could see the determination gleam in Disney's golden-green eyes.

"Well, I don't have long legs for no reason."

But even with her long legs and sliding onto her back for a longer reach, Disney could only tap the key with her toe.

"Just a little further," Rain encouraged.

Just then, Disney's foot flipped the key into the air...

And it landed right on top of her knee. Both girls stared in shock.

"Oh-h-h-hkay..." Disney said slowly. She carefully brought her foot back to the pole and Rain snatched the key. After they had freed themselves, the duo sprinted down the narrow corridors in search of Han and Luke.

* * *

After what felt like hours, they came across another wing, after passing dozens of others.

"This better be it," Rain panted. "After stupid-wing names like "Pelican Ballroom" I started thinking there _was_ no Wing B. So what's this place?"

Disney squinted. "Orange Bananas."

Rain didn't miss a beat. "We're gonna die in here."

Disney brushed her light brown bangs away from her face. "They've gotta be here somewhere" She pounded her fist into her palm. "We just need to figure out where."

They sprinted back down the hallway, only to find themselves in what looked like the prison cell area on the _Death Star_ from _A New Hope._

Disney bit her lip. Had Luke and Han possibly been tortured? She shook the thought from her head. The Mature Writers most likely wouldn't be injuring the characters they were forcing to act out mature scenes.

Rain jogged over to the control panel, avoiding a stray toolbox. "This _has_ to tell us where they are." She scanned the many names on the list. "I don't see them-"

"TF-7685, the intruders have been sighted in your area, have you apprehended them?" A voice over the commlink barked.

 _Oh, so now they're using Stormtrooper ID numbers?_ Disney thought bitterly.

Rain grabbed the comm and said in a deeper tone. "Uh...yes sir-ma'am-boss." Disney made a _go-on_ motion as she searched for Han and Luke's cell on the panel. "We have the culprits right here."

Disney made a little jump-dance as she found the missing duo. She sprinted off down the walkway as Rain continued her conversation on the comm.

"We're sending a squadron down." The voice said. Rain blanched.

"Th-that won't be necessary." Rain flustered over her words. "We-we've got it under control. No need for reinforcements. None at all, no-serie."

The voice was silent for a moment before asking in a slow, uncertain voice: "What's your Userid?"

Disney looked up and the two authors stared at each other, before Rain grabbed a hammer from the tool box and broke the comm.

"It was a stupid conversation anyway." She muttered.

"I found them!" Disney shrieked. Rain bolted down the hallway, leaving the broken comm behind her.

Disney pressed a small, rectangular button next to the door, and light filled the musty cell. Luke and Han were both chained to opposite walls, and each looked extreamly miserable: Han had a cut lip and a nasty looking bruise forming on his forehead, while Luke had sevral cut marks on his face.

The girls smiled with relief as they staggered down the steps into the cell. As she worked the chains off the smuggler, Rain laid a comforting hand on Han's shoulder. "You had us really worried." Han tried giving his infamous lopsided grin, but it came out more like a grimace.

Disney ruffled Luke's shaggy hair. "We better get out of here," She noted. "H slash L Writer reinforcements are on their way." The authors made sure the coast was clear before helping the brothers out of the cell.

They were almost to the front room, when they heard the sound of blasters being drawn behind them. The group turned and saw the reinforcements. The one who seemed to be their leader -she _did_ have Luke's lightsaber clipped to her belt- was holding a blaster pointblank to Leia. Chewbacca was being held down with several thick chains wrapped around his neck and hands, preventing him from escaping.

They were all silent for a moment before Disney ventured. "Who talks first? You talk first? We talk first? I personally love to talk—" The Mature Authors aimed their weapons at the small group.

"We're in trouble." Rain said in a small voice.

Luke shook his head. "I've got a _very bad_ feeling about this."


	5. Chapter 5

"This is not how I thought this day was gonna go..." Han mumbled, holding his hands up in surrender. Rain and Disney shared a nervous glance, one that showed both authors were asking themselves the same question. What can we do? It was all quiet for a moment. They expected something to happen, but the MCWs just continued to point blasters at them. Han noticed one of them held his own blaster, making him flick his fingers together unhappily.

Finally, it was Rain of all people who stepped forward. "L-Listen," she gestured peacefully. "we don't want to have to fight or any-" but the leader cut her off. She activated Luke's lightsaber, pointing it threateningly at Rain. Luke seemed to tense at his weapon being used by someone else. Rain froze on the spot, her eyes widening at the shimmering weapon.

"Step back, and put your hands up!" the leader then glanced at Leia, slipping the lightsaber mere inches from her neck. The princess swallowed anxiously, sweat trickeling down her face. Han took a furious step forward, but Luke and Disney both jabbed him with their elbows before he could get too far. He stepped back, but continued to glare with heavy anger at the group before him. Rain obediently stepped back, eyeing Leia worriedly.

Chewie struggled to free himself, but the chains were too strong, even for a wookie. "Now," the leader spoke coolly. "We are going to take you two authors back to your cell, and Han, Luke, Leia, and Chewie will be coming with us. We have some interesting ideas we can use them for." Han moaned, making some MCWs giggle. Sadistic kriffs... Disney thought to herself.

The small group then found themselves being spilt apart. Disney and Rain were put into handcuffs of their own and were shunned down the hallway they had run from mere seconds ago.

"What are we gonna do?" Disney murmured to Rain. "I don't think we can get out of this one as easily as that time we let all those Nerfs out of the zoo." Rain bit her lip at the memory. They had been trying to prove that Han was indeed a Nerfhearder.

It wasn't their best idea ever.

They were both silent as they were thrown into a cell. Rain sighed and slumped against the stairs while Disney sniffed pitifully and curled into a ball, hugging her knees to her chest.

"I guess I can kiss that national dance competition goodbye." She mumbled as she swept her honey-brown hair away from her face. Rain stood up suddenly, a look of anger on her face.

"No," she said sternly. "We're going to get out of here. We will free the others, and you will go to Nationals!" Disney gazed up at her friend quizzically.

"How?" The young author's green eyes stared into the others blue orbs. "It's not like we can write ourselves out-"

"That's it!" Rain cried, startling Disney. "We can write ourselves out of this!" Disney's eyes widened, and she threw a hand to her face.

"Why didn't I think of that?" she mumbled as Rain rummaged through her pockets.

"Technically, you did." the blonde said as she pulled out a small slip of paper. "Okay." Rain got to her knees, smoothing the paper out on the floor. She reached behind her ear and revealed a small pencil, covered in teeth marks and definately in need of a good sharpening. The young author tapped what was left of the pink eraser against her teeth, thinking deeply.

Disney stepped over, peeking at the paper over Rain's shoulder. "Shouldn't you test it first? We don't know what kind of stuff they could have defending this place from writers." Rain nodded, smiling to herself.

"Good idea. I got this." she scribbled something on the paper. A second later, Disney sneezed. Rain laughed, and wrote something else. Again, Disney sneezed, but this time so hard she stumbled from her feet.

"Aye! Stop that!" The younger author complained, sitting up and sniffing. Rain laughed harder, before nodding and turning back to the paper.

"Okay, okay. Now to get us out of here." she took a moment to write something else on the paper, Disney straining to see past the older author's hair. Suddenly, there was a creak, and the cell door was opening on its own. Disney stared before pursing her lips and nodding, impressed.

"Cool." she stated as Rain hopped up and pulled her out of the room. They ran down the hall, stopping only when they came to a turn. Disney peeked around the corner, but quickly pulled back when two guards came striding their way with Chewie and Leia in handcuffs. She glanced to Rain nervously then down at the paper.

Rain nodded and placed the paper against the wall, scribbling something down as quickly as possible. A moment later, there was a loud crash from down the hall. The two authors peered around the corner, only to see Chewie had broken free and was restraining the two guards. Leia had just pulled a blaster from the belt of one of them when Rain and Disney came rushing down the hall.

The princess lit up when she saw the girls. "I'm guessing you two were behind this?" she asked when they approached. Disney grinned and shrugged as Rain waved the paper happily. Leia laughed. "Well, let's find the guys and get-"

"Stop right there!" the master of the MCWs was pointing Han's blaster at the four of them. "You aren't going anywhere!" Rain dropped to the floor and hastily wrote on the paper. The Master's eyes widened. "No!" she shouted, running towards the group, but just as she took a step, the floor beneath her was covered in water and slippery.

She fell to the floor, the blaster sliding away. Rain picked it up and smirked. "Chewie, cuff her." she commanded. A few minutes later, the master of the MCWs was bound and lying helplessly on the floor.

"You won't get away from us!" she spat as Leia took back Luke's lightsaber, making the four friends laugh.

"Actually," Rain said, placing the paper against the wall. "I think we will." she then wrote in bold letters "Rain, Disney, Han, Luke, Leia, and Chewie would escape." the four friends continued on, finally reaching Han and Luke's cell.

"Hello, again." Luke smiled as Rain wrote them free and out of the cell. Rain handed Han his blaster, and Leia handed Luke his lightsaber. After a happy reunion of Luke and Leia hugging, Leia and Han kissing, and Chewie bear-hugging both Han and Luke far too tightly for them to properly breathe, they headed on their way.

"Okay," Disney grinned, "Let's get out of here!"

* * *

Back on the Falcon, Han and Luke watched in amusement as Rain and Disney bickered back and forth.

"Fire and Gold is the best song!" Disney said defiantly, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned against R2-D2.

Rain snorted. "Ain't no Grave is way better!" The two continued arguing as Leia walked into the common room from the cockpit. Han turned his head and gave the princess a smile.

"They're still at it," the smuggler gave his lopsided grin. Leia raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Still at what?"

Now confused, Han turned back to the pair and saw that they had ceased their argument and we're now writing away with their respective laptop and iPad. Luke shook his head and chuckled while Han gaped at the pair.

The pilot stood, raising his hands in surrender. "I give," Luke and Leia laughed aloud as Disney turned to her friend.

"You know..." She grinned. "The mission we just went on..that might make for a pretty good FanFiction..." Rain mulled the thought over in her head.

"How many chapters?"

Disney shrugged. "Four...maybe five."

Luke stretched mumbled "I'm going to bed, night!"

Rain pursed her lips and nodded, not paying the Jedi any attention. "Rating?"

"Eh..." Disney paused and bit her lip. "K plus, at the least."

Han nodded. "Me too." He gave Leia a peck on the cheek. "Night."

Rain beamed. "Sounds like a plan!" Han paused in the archway as the two authors high-fived.

"What are you two planning now?" He asked warily.

Disney smiled innocently. "We're just going to write down the little misadventure we just had." Han snorted and shook with silent laughter.

"Yeah, good luck getting anyone to read that!" And with that, he walked off to his quarters, still laughing.

Rain smirked. "Challenge accepted."


End file.
